Back From Michigan
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: A friend of the boys comes to San Francisco.


Back From Michigan  
  
  
To fully understand read:   
Trip To Michigan  
Http://nbfanfic.homestead.com/trip.html  
  
  
About a month had passed since their trip to Michigan.  
Everything was back to normal at the SIU and Nash was pleased to find that the barge was still in tact when they returned. Another day at the SIU was coming to an end.  
  
" Come on Nashman, you and her are perfect for each other I know it!"  
  
" Joe, what part of No, don't you understand?"  
  
" Please! You need a woman man..."  
  
" Bubba, don't tell me what I need, I'm fine. You go ahead."  
  
" What am I suppose to tell her huh? Sorry he already has women all over him so he doesn't need another?"  
  
" Funny."  
  
" Come on, please?"  
  
" No!"  
  
" Pleasseeeee."  
  
" No!"  
  
" Please, Please, Please."  
  
" No No No!"  
  
" Please please please please pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
" Ill tell you what you can do with that cherry if you don't shut up."  
  
He shrugged. " Please!"  
  
' Joe you know how I feel about blind dates, the answer is No!"  
  
' Give it a chance, just this once, you're gonna love her, I know it."  
  
" Oh yeah? Well what if she doesn't love me?"  
  
" Is that possible?" he smiled. " Come on, do it for me?"  
  
" Oh alright! But only because I love you bubba."  
  
" Alright!! Thanks! You're gonna love her I just know it!"  
  
" Well that makes one of us."   
  
Joe called Inger for both to meet them at Ana Mandara.   
Nash was nervous the entire way and didn't speak a word.  
  
" Bubba, ease up, its just a date. You're acting like you've never been on a date before."  
  
" Yeah but I usually know what I'm getting into." He shot back.  
  
" Bubba, will you just trust me."  
  
Nash didn't reply, just sent a glare over to his friend.   
They arrived at the restaurant and the two men made their way in.   
  
" You sure I look all right?" Nash asked fixing his vest.  
  
" You look fine, come on!"  
  
" You're sure?"  
  
" Will you come on." He smiled pulling Nash's arm, using the other to open the door.   
  
" There they are." Joe pointed.  
  
Inger waved so they could see her. Nash's date hadn't turned around until he and Joe arrived. Nashs mouth fell open, he couldn't believe it.   
  
" Heather!?" Nash almost yelled as a grin fell upon his face.   
  
Heather stood up and the two hugged.   
  
" Surprise." Heather muttered laughing.  
  
" Yeah you can say that again."  
  
" Its great to see you Nash."  
  
" It's great to see you too, please sit down."  
Nash pushed the chair underneath her. As he walked over to his chair he sent a glare yet a slight smile over to his partner.   
  
" So what brings you to San Francisco?" Nash asked curious.   
  
" Well, besides you, I was looking for a little change of scenery for a while and this seemed like the perfect place."  
  
" I'm glad you came, I missed you."  
  
" I missed you too."  
  
Joe and Inger were smiling at each other as they watched the two converse. He would love to see Nash finally settled down.   
  
" Where are you staying?" Nash asked.  
  
" At Red Roof Inn..."  
  
" Oh I don't think so sister. You get to stay at the world renowned, Casa De Nash." He smiled.   
  
" I don't want to intrude." She reluctantly replied.   
  
" Sister, who are you talking to? You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" We'll stop by and pick up your things after dinner and head over to my place."  
  
" Sounds good."   
  
" Speaking of good," Joe interrupted. " I hear this place ahs some good food. How about we order some before it's all gone."  
  
" Yeah how about that." Nash laughed.   
  
The four ordered and enjoyed their dinner. Nash and heather couldn't get enough of each other's stories. Heather explained that ever since he won that race on her boat, It hasn't lost a race yet. After they were through with dinner, Nash asked Heather to meet her at the car so he could talk to Joe. He thanked his friend but still wondered why he didn't just straight out tell him. " It was more fun this way." He replied.   
  
" Next time.... Just be straight with me."  
  
" Hopefully there wont be a next time." He smiled and winked.  
  
After he was through with Joe he quickly made his way to the Cuda and drove over to her hotel to pick up her things. As he helped her put her things into the car he couldn't help but realize how much he had really missed her. He loved watching her laugh at the littlest things. Seeing her smile again, took him back to that night he left traverse city and how badly he wished he could take her with him or vice versa.   
  
As soon as she was settled, the two sat and drank a glass of wine. They made their way over to the couch where they both couldn't stop talking. They must have talked for hours, about every subject they could think of.   
  
" So, Captain Bridges, here's the ultimate question."  
  
" Shoot"  
  
" Why a cop? I mean of all the professions?" she inquired.  
  
Nash smile grew smaller as a look of sad ness fell upon his face.   
  
" Well, that's a loaded question sister...where do I start?"  
  
" How about the beginning."  
  
" OK..." He cleared his throat. " I guess there's always that belief that you want to make a difference you know, so I figured what better way?"  
  
" Is that all?"   
  
He sipped his wine and flash backed to the day in the Cuda when Nick told Joe all about Bobby and how wonderful he was and how he would have been the greatest cop this city had ever seen. He wondered if he could tell her this. He looked into her trusting eyes and smiled.   
  
" I had an older brother, Bobby, my family and I thought that he was dead, MIA in Vietnam, later it turns out he wasn't dead at all, his son, my nefu came back to San Francisco but was being chased by his fathers killer. That was when I finally heard that Bobby was in fact dead." He took a deep breath; Heather put down her glass of wine and listened intently. " The point of this story is that bobby, had everything, he could have been anything he wanted. When he left for Vietnam, I felt like I had to fill his shoes. I wanted to be just like him, he was my big brother you know? So I guess one of the main reasons I joined the force was because that was Bobby's plan when he got back. Now don't get me wrong, I love what I do, and some times I really do feel like I'm making a difference and I wouldn't trade the relationships I've made for anything."   
  
" I'd say that's a pretty good answer... you didn't have to tell me all that if you didn't want to."  
  
" I wanted to." He said simply. " Now it's my turn, why do you teach?"  
  
" Partly the same reason as you, I wanted to make a difference. My life is what it is now because of people who cared and were so unselfish. These people just happen to be my teachers. They were my best friends, always there for me. And I had hoped that I could do the same for another kid some day."  
  
" Good reason.... I'm telling ya sister, we are meant for each other."  
  
" What makes you say that?"  
  
" We just are." He smiled.   
  
" Whatever you say Bridges." She smiled back.  
  
" I have another question for ya?"   
  
" What's that?" She wondered.   
  
" Do you ever sleep?" He laughed.  
  
" You should talk sweet heart."  
  
Every time she smiled his heart lifted. He hadn't felt that way in a long while. Not since Lisa.   
  
" How about we turn in then?"  
  
" Sounds good to me, do I get the sweet?"  
  
" Haha, nothing less my love."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her passionately. He took her hand and led her into his room.   
  
" The sweet Madame, hope it is to your enjoyment."  
  
" Its too big. At least just for one person." She implied.  
  
" Well then I guess we'll have to take care of that for you."  
  
" You do that."  
  
" Looks like we are all booked, I guess I'll just have to stay with you, if that's all right?"  
  
The two got closer.  
  
" I think I can tolerate you for the night."  
  
" Good, now shall we test the bed?"  
  
The two made their way over the bed, kissing passionately as they laid down. Nash sensed some resistance. He didn't want anything to go any further.   
  
" You all right sweet heart?"  
  
" I'm just worried."  
  
" About what?"  
  
" I don't know, a lot of things."  
  
Nash sat up.   
  
" You want me to take the couch?"  
  
She hesitated. " No, I want you here."  
  
" Ok, I'm not going any where."  
  
He snuggled back next to her and the two fell into a quiet sleep. The next morning Nash woke up on an empty bed. He heard laughter from the kitchen and went to investigate. He saw his father and Heather making breakfast and smiled. How he wished every morning he woke up to her. He watched from his room as they laughed and enjoyed each other. Nick hasn't approved of Nash's love interest since Lisa. Funny this always seemed to remind him of her.   
  
" So what do we have here... Nick you flirting with my girl?"  
  
" Of course not son, but I was tempted. You want some pancakes?"  
  
" Haha, Yeah that'd be great, thanks nick."   
  
He gave Heather a kiss on the cheek. " Morning darling."  
  
" Morning." She replied with a smile.   
  
" Here ya go, nice and fluffy. Want some coffee?"  
  
" Nick, what's the matter with you, Do my legs look broken to you? I can get it."  
  
" No No, it's all right, I'll get it."  
  
" Ok." he said rolling his eyes and smiling.   
  
" So what time do you have to head to work?" Heather asked.  
  
" About an hour. I can get off early and take you sight seeing if you'd like. Around 5?"  
  
" Five! Nash just take off the whole day. It's her first day in San Francisco. She can't miss the morning air and the sunny afternoon. I'll call and tell them your sick." Nick suggested.   
  
" Nick Nick, I'll call and tell them the truth. I'm the boss remember. I can take off work when i need to."  
  
" Then why don't you ever?" He shot back.   
  
Heather just smiled. " Nash you don't have to take the day off, I can go on my own."  
  
" No, Nicks right. Just give me a second." He said as he picked up the phone and dialed Joe at home.  
  
" Morning Joe, uh listen, I'm not gonna be in today, gonna take Heather out sight seeing, so hold down the fort ok?... Alright thanks bubba, see ya tomorrow...yeah bye." He hung up. " Well, it's all set. Let's eat and then we'll head out."   
  
The three ate and Nick headed out fishing with a few friends. Nash and Heather headed out on the town.   
  
As they walked the piers the two engaged in conversation.  
  
" Michigan doesn't have places like this, it's so congested every where you go. Here every where you go it's clean and beautiful. Don't get me wrong, I love Michigan but it would be nice if it were anything close to this."  
  
" Nobody said you had to go back."   
  
" My life is there Nash, my family. I can't just leave."  
  
" I see..."  
  
" Nash, you wouldn't just leave your life here would you? Your job, friends and family."  
  
" I guess you're right."  
  
" Look, let's just enjoy the rest of my time here, I don't want to think about that just yet. Ok?"  
  
" Ok." He said simply with a smile. He took her hand and the two looked out across the water. As they stood there he couldn't help but think of the luck he has had. He finally finds someone and he cant have her. Heather was thinking the same thing. He was great, everything shes ever wanted in a man and it couldn't happen.   
  
Later the two stopped for dinner and Nash told Heather about his past loves. He mentioned Lisa and Kelley. And his most recent loss, Caitlin. Nash rarely spoke of the past, but it was different with Heather, he didn't know why, he just felt more open with her than any one else he'd ever met.   
  
Heather sat and looked into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't help but think about the fact that she would be leaving in a couple days. After the two finished their meal they headed back to Nash's place for a nightcap then hit the sack. The next morning, Nash, Heather and Nick ate breakfast. And with a kiss good bye, Nash headed off to work.   
  
******  
SIU  
  
Nash entered the SIU and his partner couldn't help but notice the grin on his friend's face.  
  
" Morning" Joe said approaching Nash's desk.   
  
" Morning Joe."  
  
" So what's up man? You're glowing!"  
  
" Nothings up. I'm just happy, can't a guy be happy?"  
  
" Not this happy... I take it things are going well with Heather?"  
  
" Bubba, she's great, what can I say?"  
  
" I don't know, what else can you say?"  
  
" Joe? Look we spent a lot of time together the past couple days and its been fun."  
  
" Fun?"  
  
" Yeah Fun."   
  
" That's it?"  
  
" That's it!" Nash replied. " Now what have we got for today?"  
  
" Nothing special, there was another car jacking last night, wiped clean."  
  
" Why don't we check if there's a connection with the owners of the cars, maybe there's something there, I know it's a long shot but it's all we got."  
  
" Will do, oh and Inger's car is in the shop so she needed the car, you think you can give me a ride tonight?"  
  
" No problem."  
  
" Thanks."   
  
A few hours later *****  
  
" Harv, any connection with the owners of those cars?"  
  
" Nothing so far boss, Im thinking there's nothing here."  
  
" Keep searching bubba, I got a hunch there may just be something."  
  
" Ok, I'll keep on it."  
  
" Thanks Harv, You're the best, I don't know what we'd do without you." He smiled patted him on the back and started down the hall. Harvey looked back at Nash and shook his head. Nash hadn't said anything like that in a while. Wonder what's gotten into him? Joe walked past and Harvey stopped him.  
  
" Joseph, what's with Nash?"  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" He's just being weird... you know, really nice."  
  
" Heather is staying with him."  
  
" Oh yeah, she called me last night. I totally forgot they kinda hooked up, so what's it look like?"  
  
" Looking good so far, I'll be interested to see what they do when its time for her to go back."  
  
" Maybe she wont."  
  
" Yeah, but maybe she will. I'll talk to him tonight and let you know."  
  
" Ok..."   
  
Later that night****  
  
" Joe you ready to go?"  
  
" What's the rush?"  
  
" Heather cooked dinner and I don't want to keep her."  
  
" Really... All right I'm coming, just gotta finish this report."  
  
" Ok, I'll be in the Cuda... Harvey, go home, you can finish that up tomorrow."  
  
" You sure boss?"  
  
" Of course I'm sure, you deserve it."  
  
Harvey laughed. " You are serious?"  
  
" Harvey, will you go home!"   
  
" Ok, consider me gone." He grabbed his coat and smiled. " See ya in the morning boys and girls."  
  
Nash made his way out to the Cuda and waited for Joe. He couldn't wait to go home and see Heather again. Joe opened the door and sat down.  
  
" Nice of you to join me."  
  
" Nashman I was only in there like 2 minutes, what is it with you?"  
  
" Nothing, just want to get home."  
  
" Bubba, we are early as it is. You really dig this girl don't you?"  
  
" Must you ask?"  
  
" Ok then we have to talk about it."  
  
" What's there to talk about?"  
  
" Her leaving tomorrow afternoon."  
  
" What about it."  
  
" Nash, your not kidding any one. You don't want her to go, so I suggest you tell her before you lose her."  
  
" Bubba, its fine don't worry."  
  
" I'm not worried, just curious."  
  
" You know what they say man, curiosity killed the cat."  
  
" Look I'm just saying, you should tell her how you really feel. It will make all the difference believe me."  
  
" Thanks for the advice pal."  
  
" That's what I'm here for!" He smiled and nodded.   
  
After he dropped Joe off and Joe reiterated his advice he headed to his place.   
  
" Evening darling."  
  
" Hi sweetie, how was work?"  
  
" Boring, we're going nowhere with this case... kinda frustrating."  
  
" I bet! I'm sure something will break soon, you ready to eat?"  
  
" Oh yeah, smells great...Uh where's Nick?"  
  
" He said he was going to sleep over Cassidys."  
  
" Oh ok, you two catch any big fish today?"  
  
" Nope we got skunked as nick put it, but it was a blast, your dad is hilarious."  
  
" Yeah I bet. So what are we having?"  
  
" Chicken Alfredo, and for desert my all time favorite, strawberry cheesecake."  
  
" Mmmm, can't wait! I'm gonna go wash up, be right back."   
  
" Ok, Ill be here." She smiled at him. This might be their last night together for a while, she wanted everything to be perfect. That day she had thought a lot about that day they walked the pier and the first night she was here. She was afraid of it going to far, knowing that she would have to leave again.   
  
" All right Im ready for the feast!" He smiled.   
  
After they finished dinner and desert they sat and watched TV for a little while. Heather warmed up next to him.   
  
" You want to go to bed?" Nash asked with a kiss on her cheek.  
  
" No, I don't want to go to bed because the sooner I do, the sooner we have to say goodbye."  
  
" Heather... you can stay longer if you want?"  
  
" All that will do is make it harder to say goodbye."  
  
" No good-byes." Nash said as he leaned over and kissed her. " No good-byes" He said again. The two kissed passionately and held onto each other till they fell asleep.   
  
The next morning they woke up late. It was almost 10:30 and Nash hadn't called Joe. He watched Heather start to pack and grabbed the phone. " Joe I gotta take Heather to the air port, I'll be in later."  
  
" Don't let her go Nash." Joe replied.  
  
" I get the feeling I don't have much of a choice."  
  
" Just tell her how you feel at least, that way you'll have no regrets."  
  
" I will Joe. Thanks."  
  
" I'm telling you man, don't let this one get away."  
  
" I'll talk to ya later Joe. I gotta go." Trying to avoid a reply.   
  
" Al right, remember what I said."  
  
" I will!"  
  
Nash hung up the phone and went to make coffee. He watched as Heather placed her bags out side his door. His stomach turned. How badly he wished she would stay. Heather made her way over to the kitchen and a look of sadness seemed to fall upon her face.   
  
" What time does your flight leave?"  
  
" At 1."  
  
" Alright, you want to get breakfast on the way?"  
  
" No, I'm really not that hungry."  
  
" You sure?"  
  
" Yeah I'm sure."  
  
" Ok, I'll go get ready and we can head out soon."  
  
" That's fine." She seemed to say with no emotion.   
  
Nash got dressed and grabbed his coffee. He grabbed a few of her bags and headed down to the Cuda. As he placed the bags in the back his eyes got teary eyed and his stomach felt like leaves in a windstorm. He was afraid. He didn't want to lose her.   
  
Heather headed down to the car and put her last bag in the back. Nash opened the door for her and she sat inside. Nash reluctantly walked to the driver's side and started it up. The ride to the airport was almost completely silent. It was about 12 when they arrived and checked in her bags, it was around 1230 when they reached the terminal.   
  
Neither spoke when they called to board. They simply looked at each other.   
  
" I guess this is goodbye?" Heather said choked up.  
  
" I hate good byes." Tears welling up in his eyes. The two embraced. Kissing.  
  
Their heads leaning on one another. Heather smiled. She started towards the terminal, Nash grabbed her hand.   
  
" Don't go!" He said almost crying.   
  
" Come with me."   
  
" Stay." he replied.   
  
" I can't...."  
  
Nash released her hand. He stared with tears in his eyes. He was letting her go.   
He couldn't, not this time.  
  
" I love you." He yelled back.  
  
Heather stopped from giving the attendant her ticket.   
  
" Please, Don't leave. I need you here, I love you."  
  
Heather looked down the terminal, started towards it and turned back. She started towards Nash, tears streaming freely now.   
  
" I need you too," she said. The two embraced again.   
" I'm not going any where."  
  
" Thank you." He whispered in her ear. Strangely a group of people who were around started to cheer and clap. They looked around and started to laugh.   
  
They went and got her bags then headed back to his place. She would make arrangements for the rest of her things to be brought over. Nash was the happiest man on earth. He headed to the SIU for the rest of the night.   
  
SIU****  
  
" Hey bubba." He said to his partner who was working on some paper work.  
  
" Hey man," he got up. " How'd it go?"  
  
" It went..."  
  
" Im sorry Nash, I know it was hard to let her go, but who knows maybe you'll see her again soon?"  
  
" Yea I will, tonight."  
  
" Tonight? She decided to stay longer?"  
  
" You could say that... she's in for the long run bubba."  
  
" Alright." He yelled.  
  
" Joe calm down. You'll scare the prisoners." He laughed.  
  
" Sorry, got a little excited. So she's staying for good?"  
  
" Looks that way."   
  
" Cool! So you took my advice then?"  
  
" Yeah I did, thanks man."  
  
" Ha, no thanks needed! Way to go!"  
  
" Right, how about dinner tonight to celebrate?"  
  
" Sure, I'll call Inger."  
  
" She get her car back yet?"  
  
" Yeah, it was just a tune up, what time you want them to meet us?"  
  
" Seven is good."  
  
" Ok seven it is." he smiled.  
  
" Joe you're almost more excited then I am, why is that?"  
  
" I don't know, but I don't care!" His grin still lingered on his face.   
  
Harvey couldn't help but over hear.   
  
" Way to go boss, she's the greatest."  
  
" Thanks Harv, and your right, she is the greatest."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
